bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bif Taylor
Bif Taylor is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies. He was voiced by Andrew Rannells. Character Description Bif is a tall and muscular Preppie with red hair and green eyes. He wears an Aquaberry sweater vest, with a white shirt, which has no tie. He also wears gray slacks and white shoes. Along with Parker and Pinky, Bif is one of the preppies who doesn't speak in a faux English accent. In the winter, Bif wears an Aquaberry sweater with brown Aquaberry slacks and brown boots. He was named Bif Tremblay on the Soundboard, but was credited as Bif Taylor in the game itself. Characteristics Bif is the boxing champion of the Old Bullworth Vale boxing club, and he takes great pride in his champion status. Though Bif cannot be grappled and Jimmy cannot give him a swirlie, one of his lines recorded for the action suggests that he used to be much smaller and was frequently bullied but focused on boxing and his physique as a means of escaping the abuse. Bif can usually be found (in missions and cutscenes) by Derby's side as a bodyguard or right hand man. According to Dr. Bambillo, Bif is, or at least was at some point, on medication. He has a grudge against Greaser leader Johnny Vincent and often talks about beating him up. Because of his boxing ability, being one of the few characters who can consistantly dodge Jimmy's attacks, Bif is the 2nd toughest character in free roam, making him particularly troublesome to fight. Bif can hold his own against Russell Northrop, but is normally outmatched. As heard from his dialogue, his father is an attorney, and donated money to build the academy's library. This is ironic due to the fact that he is usually seen bullying Nerds (particularly Algernon Papadopoulos). It is sometimes thought that Bif is related to Zoe Taylor, as they have the same last name and hair color. However, Zoe wasn't named in the game itself, and on the soundboard, their names are different, so there is probably no relation between the two. Bif also comes from a wealthy family, while Zoe is affiliated with the blue collar Townie clique.Bif relentlessly trained for six months and defated Russel. Then he gathered all the preppies and they defeated the townies and retrieved the boxing trophies Role in game Bif rarely accompanies the other preppies on their errands, instead acting as some combination of right hand man and bodyguard to Derby Harrington. However he does appear as muscle in the mission Tad's House. Most of the time, Bif appears in a situation where Jimmy can run from him instead of fighting him. He waits outside the front gates of Tad's house in the mission The Eggs, and on the bottom floor of Harrington House during the mission Weed Killer. Jimmy fights Bif in a boxing match after Petey tells him that to beat the Preppies, he has to prove he's "better than their best man". Jimmy wins the match, and subsequently a fight with Derby. Bif's final appearance in the story is in the mission Preppies Vandalized, where he jokes and says the tooth fairy stole the trophies, and refuses to listen to Jimmy when Jimmy tells him the Townies, not the Greasers, were the ones who stole the trophies from the boxing club. Trivia *Sometimes after winning fights, Bif will state "I'm the Greatest!" Both the quote and his style of fighting may be a reference to Muhammad Ali. *Sometimes, he'll respond to insults thrown his way by saying "Punks jump up to get beat down!" This is likely a reference to the rap song of the same name by Brand Nubian. Taylor, Bif Taylor, Bif Taylor, Bif